mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation
Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation is a 2011 first-person shooter developed by Gameloft Montreal for iOS, Blackberry PlayBook, and Android devices. It is the third part in the Modern Combat series, and is a sequel to 2009's Modern Combat: Sandstorm and 2010's Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. Gameplay As with Sandstorm and Black Pegasus, Fallen Nation plays similarly to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The game's single player mode takes place over thirteen levels, in locales such as Hollywood, Alaska, and the Middle East. The game is controlled using virtual buttons on-screen; a virtual control stick is used for movement, while aiming is achieved by swiping on the screen. All controls can be customized from the main menu. The game has gyroscopic control on the iPhone 4, fourth generation iPod Touch and certain Android devices. Plot In the backstory to the game, terrorists from North Korea, Pakistan and Russia have formed an alliance called the K.P.R. Alliance. Led by General Popovich (a supporting antagonist from Black Pegasus), the K.P.R. alliance declared war on the United States. After the defeat of the U.S. defense apparatus, K.P.R. invaded US territory and deployed several WMDs in American cities. The game begins in Los Angeles, as Corporal James Walker infiltrates the NSA building with Privates Colt and Kelly to secure important intel. The three successfully complete their mission, however Colt and Kelly are killed during extraction. After Walker escapes, his vehicle is compromised, Walker travels to the lobby where he is to rendezvous with Captain Turner. Upon arriving however, he comes under heavy fire and the building collapses. Despite this, Walker survives and he and Turner make it to the extraction point. The game then switches to the perspective of Master Sergeant Carter, who is aboard an AC-130 gunship. He provides supporting coverfire from above, allowing fireteams to destroy bridges across the city. This prevents K.P.R. troops from progressing into the territory. After a mission to destroy anti-aircraft batteries in Hollywood Hills, Captain Turner is killed. Corporal Walker is then contacted by Sergeant Downs (an NPC in Black Pegasus) and is subsumed into "Phantom Unit" (which later consists of Sgt. Anderson, one of the major characters from Black Pegasus and Coprporal Washington). The two are then sent on a mission to the Alaskan wilderness to locate Razor Squad (who went M.I.A. at the end of Black Pegasus) and determine the enemy's course of action. In Alaska, they discover the survivors of Razor Team and escape via an off-road truck. Sergeant Anderson joins the unit and the group is deployed to the Yongwang, a K.P.R. war carrier located in the Bering Strait. Upon air-dropping in however, Walker's parachute is damaged and he crashes into the sea. The team manages to rescue him, and once regaining consciousness, Walker continues with the mission. They eliminate K.P.R. Captain Sung and discover next-generation stealth fighters, which they use to escape. Later, Phantom Unit infiltrates a weapons factory in Siberia, Russia and destroys the K.P.R.'s supply of munitions and ordnance. The team then heads to Pakistan to hunt down Edward Page, a former US Ranger who joined the K.P.R. Alliance, and Carter is killed. Once captured, he reveals that General Tong is planning to bomb America from North Korea. Phantom Unit proceeds to attack a North Korean airfield where they are ordered to prevent Tong and his forces from initiating another attack on American soil. During the assault however, Walker and Anderson travel up a building to retrieve K.P.R. intel, but are ambushed and held captive by the General himself. Despite this, Anderson manages to defeat their guards and Walker kills Tong. The squad is then sent infiltrates Kijang, a K.P.R. village where they are ordered to locate and disarm any WMDs. The team splits up during the assault, but Popovich captures Downs and Walker. The last thing they are told before they are knocked unconscious is that they have failed and that their efforts will prove fruitless. A nuclear missile is then launched to destroy Seattle. The duo become prisoners of the K.P.R.;but manage to escape custody, arm themselves and reach Popovich. Despite this, he flees to safety. Walker and Downs then proceed to disarm two of three nuclear missiles targeted for America. Upon reaching the third missile however, they discover the General has changed the launch codes. With no other choice, they implant C-4 explosives on the nuke with the intention to destroy it. Downs then decides to pursue Popovich, and the two engage on a suicide mission to confront the General. Upon reaching his forces, the missile successfully explodes, consequently killing all of Popovich's guards, and incapacitating Walker. Walker awakes to find Downs being beaten by Popovich. Despite being dazed by the explosion, Walker manages to push him into a sharp pipe, stab him in the neck before Popovich shoots him, and save Downs's life. The game concludes as an extraction helicopter arrives and Downs wonders to Walker, "What kind of booze do you think they sell here?" After this mission is finished, there will be an epilogue which shows how America is taken back, block by block. It says that the "threat is over... For now." then it plays an audio recording of Edward Page saying: "You have no idea how far I'm willing to go." After the campaign is cleared a bonus level called shooting range is offered. The shooting range has all weapons and is chronologically a day prior to the first mission. Characters -Anvil Company *Cpl. James Walker (playable character and main protagonist) *Cpt. Turner, commander (KIA) *PFC. Bailey (KIA) *PFC. Mendoza *Pvt. Malone (KIA) *Pvt. Torres *Sgt. Hall (KIA) *Pvt. Colt (KIA) *Pvt. Kelly (KIA) -Phantom Squad *Cpl. James Walker *Sgt. Downs, Commander (Formerly Pvt. Downs in MC2) *WO1 Anderson (Formerly Sgt. Anderson in MC2) *Cpl. Washington -US Air Force *MSgt. Carter (playable character, KIA) *SrA. Foster *Hawk 2 Pilot (KIA) *Hawk Leader -Korean, Pakistani and Russian Alliance *General Dobrinya Popovich, the main antagonist (KIA) *General Tong (KIA) *Edward Page (POW) Multiplayer As with both of the previous games, Fallen Nation features multiplayer mode, for up to twelve players. Six different maps and eight different game modes are available; "Battle", "Team battle", "Capture the flag", "Zone control", "Manhunt", "Bomb squad", "Destruction" and "Team Manhunt". Killing enemies and securing objectives earns experience points, allowing players to level up through 90 ranks. Then once the player has reached rank 90, they can prestige and obtain a Veteran Symbol. On June 7 a update was added packed with a new game mode "team manhunt" 2 new maps "warehouse" from "modern combat 2 black Pegasus" " rapture" set in the middle of a jungle and a new perk and piece of equipment. "shield"and "stealth" were new perks and equipment. Complaints have been widely voiced by users of the game, that the game's online multi-player servers are insufficiently protected against hacking and exploits which allow users to manipulate the game. Hacks which allow infinite bullets, money and increased speed are easily available for installation onto jailbroken iPhones and other devices. As a result of this user manipulation, gameplay has been affected adversely. Gameloft is working on methods to resolve these issues. Weapons Whereas Sandstorm featured seven weapons, and Black Pegasus featured fifteen, Fallen Nation features twenty-one, in addition to throwing knives, five different grenades, seven pieces of equipment and seven skills. Weapons can be also be fitted with attachments like red dot sights or silencers. Unlike in either of the previous games, the weapons in Fallen Nation are all fictional, however, they are very closely modelled after real world equivalents. Primary weapons: * Bravel-1 * MC81 * Intercept-L200 * ACM * Shred-4 * OPS55 * KT-44 * Maiden * TXR-Reaper * TZ4-Compakt * KR600 * Automat-X * ZN6-Prototype Secondary weapons: * MK45 * Defiler * Vulture * Rampage-4 * N4010 * Roar 3000 * ZXD * .44 Revolver